I'll Never Let You Go
by hpgirl614
Summary: A Dramione songfic based on the song "Never let you go" by Justin Bieber. Don't leave any Bieber hate comments I will delete them. I own nothing, even if you don't like Justin please the story a try! Thanks! Read my other story "Superman" Thanks!


**Hey guys this is my second fanfic… my first one got 20 views in one hour so I decided to make another. Look for my other one called "Superman" based on the song by Taylor Swift. This is another songfic based on the song "Never Let You Go" by Justin Bieber. Haters don't even bother reading or commenting please! Thanks!**

_They say that hate has been sent so let loose the talk of love_

_Before they outlaw the kiss baby give me one last hug_

Draco Malfoy looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, Hermione Granger. "Don't go Draco please!" she begged him. "I'm sorry Hermione the war has begun and it's too late to turn back now. I love you. The Dark Lord will kill us all, I'm so sorry." Draco said before giving his love a final hug and walking away.

_There's a dream that I've been chasing want so badly _

_For it to be reality and when you hold my hand then I understand_

_That it's meant to be_

Daydreaming in her room Hermione is struck by the fact that she might never see Draco again. "My dream was to get married to you Draco… but you had to save the world" she cries. 'I love you too" she whispers into her pillow and cries herself to sleep.

_Baby when your with me it's like an angel came by _

_And took me to heaven cause when I stare in your eyes_

_It couldn't be better, I don't want you to go _

_Let the music blast we gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all_

'_cause this life's too long and this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go_

In her dreams Hermione is back to that fatefully night when the stars aligned and she saw Draco clearly for the first time. They spent the whole ball dancing together and laughing at the others who were dumbstruck as to how the good girl bookworm could ever fall for the rebel from a bad family. A week later Draco promised her that he would never leave her… "I'll never let you go" he said while staring in her eyes before laying a kiss gently on her lips.

_I got my favorite girl not feeling no pain no fear_

_Don't have a care in the world why would I when you are here_

_There's a moment I've been chasing and I finally_

_Caught it out on this floor baby there's no hesitation_

_No reservation by taking a chance and more…_

Her nickname… what he called her all the time "my favorite girl" sweeter words had never been spoken. "How's my favorite girl?" he would say every morning after breakfast. She knew that she should have been horrified by the fact that her parents were in danger but when she was with Draco everything just felt right. She believed him when he said that he would protect her and her parents even if it killed him… which it probably will.

_It's like an angel came by _

_And took me to heaven cause when I stare in your eyes_

_It couldn't be better, I don't want you to go _

_Let the music blast we gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all_

'_cause this life's too long and this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go_

"I'll never let you go Draco I promise" she whispered into the darkness. "You will be here with me forever" and she slipped back into sleep seeing his gray eyes in her dreams.

_Take my hand let's just dance_

_Watch my feet follow me don't be scared I'll be here_

_If you didn't know this is love _

_Let the music blast we gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all_

'_cause this life's too long and this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go_

She could feel his strong hand in hers as he led her down the hall and into an abandoned room and kissed her with all his might

_So don't fear don't you worry bout a thing I am here_

_Right here I'll never let you go _

_Don't shed a tear whenever you need me I'll be here _

_I'll never let you go_

"Draco I love you!" she screamed out the window, grabbed her cloak and ran to Harry. She had to save him, to protect him. But if she was being truthful, she really just wanted to see him again. "I love you Draco" she whispered and smile knowing that somewhere, he was saying "I love you too".

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it. Please comment and review and tell me if you have a song that you want me to write a songfic for. I'm working on an actual story but in the mean time I can make more songfics! Thanks so much! Peace!**


End file.
